


Friendship

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is rather silly and it was made for Toasted Toad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Toasted Toad. A special thanks to Pinkdiamonds for the super quick beta. All remaining errors are all mine.

“I can’t do this Jack.” He reaches for the rope with shaking, bleeding hands and tries to tie it around his waist.  
“Yes, you can. Just don’t look down.”  There is only a small ledge keeping him from slipping further down the wet and slippery mountain side.  
“Damn it, Danny, you have to.” He waits until he feels a tug then pulls the rope with as much strength as possible.  
With a team effort they get Daniel back safe on solid ground and in Jack’s arms.  
“What did you see down there?”  
I thought I saw a Toad.


End file.
